Uchiha Sasuke and the Wand of Grindelwald
by PastaSentient
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke could trace his heritage through generations of pureblooded Japanese wizards. Sent to England for safety after the massacre of his clan, Sasuke will do whatever it takes to gain revenge; but all is not as it seems...


**Summary: Uchiha Sasuke could trace his heritage through generations of pureblooded Japanese wizards. That did not matter now, for his entire clan had been slain. Sent to England for safety, Sasuke will attend Hogwarts to gain the power he needs to kill his brother; but all is not as it seems…**

**Author's Note: Hello, this story has been pounding away in my head for a while so I figured I would give it a shot. Just a note, there will be no chakra or shinobi in this story. I am attempting to bring the saga of Uchiha Sasuke into the Wizarding World of Harry Potter. It is highly unlikely that anyone from Naruto other than Sasuke, Itachi, and the Akatsuki will make an appearance. If they do, it will most likely be in flashbacks. Also, in regards to magic, I will be deviating somewhat from J.K. Rowling's explanations and making it somewhat more similar to Chakra or Mana from video games. Finally, I will note that while I will cover the Hogwarts years and the war against Voldemort, it will be after Hogwarts that the story truly takes off and become incredibly dark…**

**As absurd as it sounds, I don't feel comfortable placing this story in the crossover section since there is no real interaction between the shinobi world and the Wizarding world since shinobi do not exist…**

**Warnings: Spoilers, Character Death, Gore, Violence, Language, and possible Lemons…**

**Chapter One: The Letter**

The elderly woman lazily cast a tempus spell and sneered. Where was that blasted boy? Was he being lazy? Or were there difficulties regarding the International Portkey? Neither seemed likely if she remembered her history correctly. Despite her disdain for Orientals, Augusta Longbottom could respect the Japanese work ethic.

The witch sighed as she thought about the events of the past few months. She had been approached by the Headmaster of Konoha School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hiruzen Sarutobi, with horrible news. The Uchiha Family had been wiped out in the space of a single night by one insane teenager. It was horrific the story Hiruzen Sarutobi had told.

When Augusta had first met Hiruzen, she had been surprised by his intelligence and magical power. The magic had been rolling off of him in waves as his emotions got the better of him when he told of the massacre. The man's magic could have probably given Dumbledore a run for his money.

Augusta shook her head; the man had once been a servant of Gellert Grindelwald back in World War II. It would not do to be impressed by such a horrible killer. How the man ended up teaching a school full of children was beyond herself. It was just as bad as Igor Karkaroff and Durmstrang in her opinion.

The elderly witch sneered as she once again cast the tempus spell. Honestly, what was taking so long? She shook her head and turned her attention back to her reminiscence of Hiruzen's tale. There had been a survivor by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. The boy was supposedly a distant relative and as such it was her duty to take him under her wing. She had initially been hesitant, but the thought that the boy might be able to give Neville some motivation was the deciding factor.

Poor Neville. The boy was practically a squib. Nothing like his powerful father. Augusta briefly wondered if it would be better to pass on the Longbottom fortune to this unknown Uchiha before shaking her head. She had no knowledge of the child and then there was the fact that Frank would probably skin her alive if he knew that she had even entertained the thought.

A bang startled the woman from her thoughts as a young child accidently bumped into a couple of crates. The waiting area for International Visitors was more like a warehouse than a proper introduction to Wizarding Britain. It was horrible that the Ministry could not afford much better. They had Voldemort's war to thank for that.

Suddenly, a boy appeared in the center of the room and Augusta smiled briefly. Finally, he had Longbottom nearly felt a frown cross her face as the skinny boy walked towards her. Her distant nephew was nearly anorexic. The doctors had told her that he was having difficulty eating, but she had not believed it to be this bad. The elderly witch carefully schooled her face into a neutral expression as the child looked up at her with dead eyes.

"Madame Longbottom. You. Are?" the boy spoke in heavily accented English. This time Augusta did frown. The boy was butchering the Mother Tongue. That would definitely have to change. Had the doctors not even bothered to give the boy a proper language potion? What kind of barbaric country were the Japs running on their little island?

"Yes, I am Augusta Longbottom; I am to assume that you are Sasuke Uchiha?" the woman spoke imperiously.

"Ma'am. Yes."

"Take my arm."

And the two apparated across the country.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eight year old Sasuke Uchiha schooled his face into casual indifference as he was given a tour of Longbottom Manor. Many rooms, Madame Longbottom showed him to be off limits; thankfully the library was not one of those. The only time the boy had let even a flicker of a smile cross his face was when he had seen the vast library possessed by the Longbottoms.

With his newly activated bloodline, it would be incredibly easy to increase his knowledge of spells and the way that magic worked. The sharingan, one of Japans deadliest magical abilities exclusive to the Uchiha Family, was a power that many wizards coveted. At the first level, which Sasuke currently possessed, it only allowed the most basic of spell identification and an eidetic memory when the eyes were activated. At the second level, it allowed all of the previous abilities as well as the ability to copy Class One through Class Three level spells. Upon the third level, one gained the ability to copy practically any spell as well as cast illusions with the eyes.

The fourth level, and one possessed by only the darkest of arts, resulted in the ability to cast spells wandlessly and to know what spell your opponent is casting before they even know it themselves. This fourth level was known only as the Mangekyou Sharingan and it was this ability that had allowed Sasuke's brother to massacre his relatives. Supposedly there was a fifth level that granted immunity to the Killing Curse, but Sasuke knew that none of his relatives had even attempted to pursue such a technique considering that the Mangekyou Sharingan would slowly cause you to go blind the more you used it.

"And this is your room," the witch opened the door to reveal a large suite with a bathroom attached. Sasuke felt his eyes widen at the enormous king size bed in the center of the room. His family, while wealthy, had never been able to give such a large room to a single member since there were so many children. The young Uchiha felt his heart clinch as he thought of his younger cousins, their heads decapitated from their bodies and their blood seeping into the carpet of the floor. Sasuke shook his head and turned to Madame Longbottom,

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. Dinner will be served at six p.m. Do not be late. I will have a potion for you when you get down stairs that will grant you better knowledge of the English language. Now, if you no longer need me, I will be in my study."

The woman turned with a flourish and walked out the door. Sasuke sighed and walked into the room. The house elves had already brought his luggage and placed his clothes into the drawers. The young Uchiha walked to the restroom and relieved himself. Sasuke sighed as his bladder emptied. It had been close to five hours since he had been able to use the restroom.

The boy began to wash his hands and looked in the mirror. He smirked as his eyes briefly turned red with a single tomoe in each eye. With these eyes, he would kill his brother. With these eyes, there would be no way anyone could harm him again.

Sasuke entered the main chamber of the room and pulled out a book from his backpack and prepared to read until it was time for dinner.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neville shifted nervously in his seat as the boy across from him ate mechanically with his fork. The boy had at first seemed confused by the utensil before quickly discovering its use. The dark hair of the boy and his aristocratic face frightened Neville. No, it was not the features themselves, Neville decided, but the coldness in the boy's eyes.

"D-d-d," Neville began before his Gran spoke up,

"Speak up, Neville; and don't stutter! Confidence is what you need. Frank never had this problem…"

Neville sighed inwardly as his Gran began one of her rants. The boy across table lifted his eyebrow briefly before turning back to his food.

**INTERLUDE**

Two years passed. Sasuke Uchiha was a stranger in the home, spending the majority of his time in the library studying the theory of spells or outside running the grounds. This suited Augusta Longbottom just fine, for she had her hands full with raising Neville.

The young Longbottom Heir attempted several times to get to know Sasuke, but each time was rebuffed by the slightly older boy's aloof responses. Eventually Neville gave up trying and Sasuke was left alone.

The only communication Sasuke truly engage in was letter between himself and Hiruzen Sarutobi. The elderly Headmaster would often send young Sasuke books from the library at Konoha. The Professor seemed to take an interest in Sasuke's studies, and not for the first time Sasuke wished that he would be attending Konoha for his education. However with the threat of his brother hanging over him, it had been decided that Hogwarts was the better choice.

Magic fascinated young Sasuke. Not just because of the power it promised, but because of its very nature. The intricacies of mana and its manipulation with a wand were what fascinated Sasuke the most. A wizard with higher mana would be capable of more powerful spells and using them more often, but without manipulation and control it would be useless. Then there was the potency of spells. Even if Sasuke knew how to cast the killing curse, it would not be strong enough to do much more than tickle a person. Magic was a muscle sustained by mana and wielded with control.

Surprisingly, Sasuke found himself enjoying his time outside the library and manor. The forests surrounding Longbottom Manor were amazing in their wildness. Sasuke loved climbing the trees and running through the woods.

Sasuke's endless time at Longbottom Manor was close to its end. For two owls flew from the rookery of Hogwarts to the estate of the ancient family.

**Interlude END**

Red eyes scanned the pages of one of the few books on dark magic Longbottom Manor possessed. The reader sneered as he briefly remembered the countless scrolls on the subject his family vault possessed, a vault that was forbidden to him until he was of age. Sasuke shook his head and turned his attention back to the book.

_"…Dark magic is powered by negative emotions. Emotions such as hate, lust, and envy can be used to power dark spells. The more a person uses dark magic, the more accustomed that person's mana becomes to those types of spells. The mana itself becomes darker and more insidious in nature. The mana then begins to warp the magic of the user. A master of the dark arts mana could potentially kill someone with something as simple as a tickling charm. Essentially, a user of the dark arts is a soldier or an assassin. Magic is a weapon to those who use the dark arts and not a source of life…"_

"Hoot!" a sound broke Sasuke from his reading. The young boy turned to the window to the see the form of an owl sitting upon the ledge. Walking carefully forward, Sasuke noticed a letter attached to the owl's foot. "Interesting," Sasuke thought vaguely, "I wonder if the letter is from Sarutobi-sensei, but this is not his owl?" Sasuke hesitantly pulled the letter from the owl's leg and opened it.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL _

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_Dear Mr. Uchiha, _

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted _

_at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please _

_find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no _

_later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

_Minerva McGonagall, _

_Deputy Headmistress_

Sasuke smirked as he casually folded the letter and began to walk down towards the living room. Soon he would begin to learn the magic needed to kill his brother.

The young boy entered the room to see Neville already excitedly chatting to Madame Longbottom. Since the boy had finally performed accidental magic nearly a week ago, Neville had been in a state of shock. It seemed the letter had finally broken him out of his stupor Madame Longbottom finally noticed Sasuke and said,

"Get dressed, we are going to Diagon Alley.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Alley amazed Sasuke, though he did not show it. Madame Longbottom had taken him only three times, but each time had been magnificient. Today he would finally have his own wand as well has all of his school things. The young Uchiha briefly sneered when he overheard Madame Longbottom telling Neville that he would have to use Frank Longbottom's wand. Even if the man was Neville's father, Sasuke knew that no wand would ever be suitable but your own.

The three magic-users walked down the walkway. Sasuke was briefly surprised to see what appeared to be a half-giant showing a skinny boy with glasses around, but the thoughts quickly fled as Madame Longbottom quickly pushed him into Gringotts's.

After twenty minutes of waiting in line, Sasuke walked up to the goblin teller and spoke,

"I would like to withdraw sixty galleons from the Uchiha Account. Here is my key."

The goblin glared at Sasuke but quickly gave the young Uchiha the money. Sasuke smirked and stepped out of the line. For as long as Sasuke could remember, the Uchiha Clan had used Goblins as bodyguards. However the rules were much different in Japan, and the thought of Goblins doing anything to help a wizard that did not involve money was considered blasphemy in this part of the world. While Sasuke did not adhere to blood purism, he did adhere to maintaining the traditions of the Wizarding world. It was absurd these muggle-borns who came into his world and tried to change it like it was their right. He and his family had been here far longer and had far more right to this world than any muggle-born.

He was interrupted from his thoughts as Madame Longbottom and Neville finished their transaction and stepped out of line as well. Madame Longbottom spoke first,

"We will see to Madame Malkin's next."

Sasuke nodded and followed the elder witch out the door. The next few hours tried Sasuke's patience as Madame Longbottom took them from store to store and chatted with ever person she saw. Soon, however, they reached their final destination: Ollivander's. Madame Longbottom and Neville left to get ice-cream while Sasuke sighed as he entered the musty shop. It felt…safe here.

"My, my," a voice spoke from the darkness of the room, "an Uchiha. It has been a long time since an Uchiha has bought an Ollivander Wand. Your Clan typically favored Masamune's shop."

Sasuke turned to his right to see the frail form of Ollivander and narrowed his eyes. While what the man said was true, it still stung every time he thought about his now dead family.

"Well, let us get started shall we? Try this, Unicorn hair and birchwood, eleven inches…no? How about this one…"

For the next ten minutes Ollivander handed Sasuke wands and each time it failed. The young Uchiha finally was fed up and activated his stage one sharingan. The world exploded into shades of magic. As he looked around, he immediately saw a wand that stood out to him from the others. It had the stench of black magic upon it, but it was beautiful to the young Uchiha. Ollivander seemed to follow Sasuke's gaze, not at all perturbed by the young Uchiha's red eyes, and walked over to the wand.

"I remember this wand," he spoke in a whisper and handed it to Sasuke, "Black Cypress wood with the phalanges bone of a vampire…twelve inches."

Sasuke waved the wand and black sparks arose from the tip of the wand. Sasuke smirked as he turned to Ollivander,

"How much?"

"Eighteen Galleons."

"That much?" Sasuke asked in confusion, "Why?"

Ollivander sighed and said,

"You are right, with the stigma that wand possesses I should give it to you for free. Let us say nine galleons and leave it at that."

"What stigma?" Sasuke asked cautiously.

"That wand," Ollivander whispered, "is the original wand of Gellert Grindelwald."

Sasuke smirked.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**AN: Well, there is the first chapter! Please Review!**


End file.
